1919fandomcom-20200213-history
Shawna
A copy of her IRL self, Shawna came to 1919 and was thrust into the Zombie world, where she was killed early on. Being reset, she was later returned with the other Earthers to 1919, where she secluded herself in her house for quite some time. It wasn't until she realized she was out of Ramen and instant macaroni, and that she couldn't continue washing her clothes in the tub, that she finally came out of hiding and forced herself to walk to 1919 with the help of several "happypills". She has a strange fondness for pandas, and often carries around a plushie one. Personality Generally timid in public situations, Shawna is easily mistaken for being anti-social, shying away from strangers and especially men. She spends a lot of time zoning out in her own thoughts or listening and singing to the music in her head, and tends to stare at others unintentionally. More than anything, Shawna wants to be brave, and to be loved. She's extremely clingy (and most likely a candidate for separation anxiety), and is no where near being independent. Although easily embarrassed (and prone to blushing), she's almost impossible to offend, except when it comes to her physical appearance (a subject that bothers her, but one she keeps inside). She lacks self-confidence, has a difficult time making up her mind, and isn't very articulate. Afraid to look stupid in front of strangers, she tries not to speak her mind, and prefers to speak in small words rather than use big ones and chance using the wrong word. This method is counterproductive, and often leaves her stumbling over her tongue, rambling on incoherently, or over explaining things. In addition to this, she hates to disappoint or offend others, and therefore keeps a neutral position when asked her opinion on a subject. Some of her most frequent phrases are, "I dunno", "I guess so", "Mhm", "Crap", and "Oh gawd". In comfortable situations Shawna is quite talkative and outgoing. During her more outgoing moments, Shawna will do just about anything for a laugh or a quick buck, and hates to back down from a dare. She's anything but a prude (and has a deeply perverted mind), but she does have morals and knows where to draw the line. Panic! At the 1919 Having agoraphobia, Shawna finds it difficult to approach people. She's easily startled, easily stressed out, and easily panics. During one of her panic attacks, her first response is to flee, and forcing herself, or being trapped to stay in one area causes her to hyperventilate and become ill (exhibiting flu-like symptoms). She carries a bottle of "happypills" around with her at all times, an anti-anxiety and sedative/muscle relaxant medicine called that can cause a range of effects on her, depending on her state of mind. The pill kicks in quickly (around 15-30 minutes), and causes a heavy, spacey feeling. Under the influence of the pills, Shawna is highly prone to fits of random giggling, small memory lapses, and the strange urge to make weird noises. On higher doses, Shawna experiences amnesia to events while under the influence. A half a pill is sufficient for a 6 hour period, and after the effects wear off, Shawna is left feeling exhausted and drained. Activity Amanda's House After explaining her situation, Shawna was invited to live at Amanda's house, where she was given her own room. Her room decoration clashes horribly, with a dark blue/black ceiling and stars, red walls, black trim, and black and white shag carpeting. She spends all her time at the house playing with the animals, listening to loud music in her room, and keeping away from the other people there. She takes most of her meals back to her room, and is usually silent during meals at the table. Out of the House When not at Amanda's, Shawna goes directly to 1919 where sits alone, or with Amanda or Linette when they're around. She's formed a crush on one of the other Earthers, a boy named Jesse, but she's far too timid to admit it. In the past, she's tried to get his attention by drawing faces on marshmallows and then throwing them at him, or setting them up around him like an army. The two also sang Mario theme songs together once, a very geeky but very cute method of flirting. Since then, Shawna and Jesse have both taken on a grunny pet of their own, and used the green rabbits an excuse to talk to one another. Currently Jesse displayed a mildly protective disposition over Shawna before their trip to Baronven, giving her his pocketknife for self protection. In return, she gave him her beaded necklace and rabbit's foot for good luck. Before their departure, Shawna began having another panic attack and took one of her happypills in order to calm herself. Linette took the two on an "adventure" to the furryland of Baronven, where they were met by Addison. When Shawna's pill-induced loopy behavior and mocking bird noises began to offend the Phoenix, she was met with a harsh stare. Jesse (having taken the form of a lion-furry in the furryworld), unintentionally growled at Addison and promptly became embarrassed. Shawna (who had taken the fursona of a panda, of course), was far too drugged to notice she was mocking either of the boys, and only giggled, saying, "Rawr! Kitty's got claws!" Linette lead them away for their "adventure", only to ditch them later with a monkey-man named Ling. Category:Earther